A Day in the Life of Germany's cat
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: This is just a random thing I came up with while taking a quiz. Has mentioned GermanyxItaly.It's like a diary, only written by a cat. Yeah...


I got this idea from a quiz about who's cat you would be in Hetalia. I of course got Ludwig, because I'm not only his biggest fan, but am also more or less almost exactly like him. So I decided to write a fanfiction of a day in the life of Germany's pet cat. Yeah, it's cracktastic.

6:00 AM- Waking up

I awoke as usual with Germany. I slept next to his bed on the cat-pillow he had bought me when I was just a kitten. I stretched and he started yelling at Italy about being in his bed. Again. While structure was good, I wondered if yelling at Italy was put into the schedule by this point, or if he just rushed other things through the day. He got up to get dressed, and, not needing to wear clothing seeing as how I'm a cat, I took this time to lick myself clean. When he was ready to go down the stairs, I followed him, as I always did. Even during war, I followed him everywhere, unless of course he told me not to. I would never disobey an order from Germany.

6:15- Breakfast

I was served a can of tuna whilst Italy prepared whatever it was he made. He was quite the strange country, and in spite of my repeated efforts using stealth and brains, neither myself or my master was able to figure him out. He seemed fairly intelligent, in that he knew that if he pretended not to clean, then he would be able to do nothing when captured by the allies. However, he acts dumb, even going so far as to cry out for help when my college, Puki, licked him as a sign of her approval for saving her. Either way, I was getting my food, and so I was perfectly fine.

6:30-7:30- Training

This was the time of day when I was most separated from Germany. See, I wasn't supposed to run laps like he, Italy, and when he was over, Japan. Instead, I was not to wander, and that I may catch mice or such things if I so wished. So, trying to keep up with my master as much as possible, I went into the forest and did a training regime of my own. I climbed the tallest oak tree five times, to the top. Then I hunted squirrels until Germany was ready to go. Once, when I was a kitten, I didn't listen, and tried to play with Italy. I crawled up to him while Germany was lecturing him, and started jumping and biting at his sleeves. I was punished by eating that cheap, weird, gooey food that comes in pouches, and not being pet by Germany for a week. It was terrible. Anyway, training was fairly routine, but I didn't want to shame Germany by getting all fat and lazy like America's cat.

7:30-8:00- Break time

During this half-hour, everyone gets to just enjoy themselves. Germany usually reads a book, and I am allowed to climb onto the couch with him. Only during this time, however. Any other time I climb on the furniture, I am scolded, and then he doesn't scratch me for a while. Italy, who is almost always over, likes to "play" with me during this period as well. By that I mean he chases me until I'm in a corner, and roughly grabs me up like I'm some kind of toy before tossing me into the air with that strange ve sound of his. I wish that I could claw at him, but he's obviously a very good friend of Germany, so I can't. It actually makes me kind of angry that Germany lets him treat me like this, but I suppose he has to deal with him the rest of the day, so half an hour most likely won't kill me.

8:00-4:00- Work

During this time, Germany does a lot of paperwork. I usually try and finish cleaning myself during this time, as well as just calming down from being tossed around for 30 minutes by Italy. I don't really hate him, but he's so loud. His voice always hurts my ears, especially when he yelled while holding me. Anyway, this is kind of like my break, as Italy doesn't usually come into Germany's office while he's working. He did once though, and the odd mating ritual they performed was defiantly something I wished I had missed. Seriously, why does no one think of the cat when they do things like that?

4:00-8:00- Other Activities

This is the part of the day that varies. If Germany has an appointment, or any shopping that he needs to do, this is when he does it. Otherwise, he spends it reading more, or playing with his three dogs. He keeps me and them separated because he is afraid they will hurt me. He is not aware I have already scratched them into submission, and that they are, pardon the pun, my bitches. I rule the animal part of the house with an iron paw, even if the overall ruler of the house is not yet aware. This is also the time when I attend cat meetings and such. I like to hang out with Japan's cat, as he is quiet, and hardworking. The two cats belonging to the Italy brothers are a strange pair, but I talk to them anyway. The older one doesn't like me. I have no idea why.

8:00- Dinner Time

This is Italy's favorite part of the day, and from what Germany says, it's fairly good food. I, on the other hand, receive more canned tuna, and, if I have been especially good, a piece of salmon. I watch the two of them talk, well, Italy talks. Germany mainly listens and sighs a lot, but he seems to enjoy the company.

8:30-...-After Dinner

Not much happens. Mostly getting ready for bed and then going there. I go to my kitty bed, and, if I'm lucky receive a goodnight scratch behind the ears from my surprisingly affectionate owner before he showers. He comes out and goes to sleep. I wonder why it is that humans aren't flexible enough to lick themselves clean. Greece's cat seems to quite enjoy licking himself, in fact, he does it all day. I lay down and close my eyes, waiting for another day of serving Germany as best I can to begin.

A/N- okay, so this is really dumb and stuff, but if I didn't write it down, it would only grow and get dumber. Anyway, thanks for reading this, even though it's odd. I hope you somehow enjoyed it!


End file.
